<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Позволь мне быть самим собой by maricon_lanero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140969">Позволь мне быть самим собой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero'>maricon_lanero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A psychopath and a sociopath walk into a bar, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер до пожара и после него — два абсолютно разных человека.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Позволь мне быть самим собой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994317">I Know What I Am, They Know What They Are (So Let Me Be)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittah_Wizard/pseuds/Bittah_Wizard">Bittah_Wizard</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU после серии 3.08 «Visionary» (в которой Питер рассказывает Стайлзу с Корой историю про Дерека и Пейдж), упоминание пыток, упоминание жестоких убийств, полупрозрачные намеки на троп «влюбленные психопаты».<br/>Переведено для команды <a href="https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5663804">WTF Teen Wolf Rare Pairings 2020</a></p>
<p>Бета: <a href="https://nonoplease.diary.ru/">una hollon</a> </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Бред собачий.<br/>
<br/>
— Что, прости?<br/>
<br/>
Стайлз бухнулся в кресло; напротив на диване развалившись сидел Питер, только что закончивший свой рассказ.<br/>
<br/>
— Что слышал! Что это вообще было? А я тебе скажу: вагон и маленькая тележка бреда собачьего.<br/>
<br/>
Питера этот злобный выпад не расстроил — напротив, будто развеселил.<br/>
<br/>
— Что я могу сказать? Характер у Дерека изменился...<br/>
<br/>
— И не у него одного, — пробормотала Кора.<br/>
<br/>
Питер бросил в сторону окон, откуда она за всем наблюдала, пронзительный взгляд.<br/>
<br/>
— ... и поводом тому стала последовательность событий, о которой я вам только что поведал. Это чистая правда, — устроившись на диване поудобнее, он расслабился и прижал к сердцу ладонь, посмотрев на них умоляюще. — Богом клянусь.<br/>
<br/>
— Хреновый из тебя лжец, Питер, — закатил глаза Стайлз.<br/>
<br/>
Вся искренность с его лица тут же сползла, оставив лишь непроницаемую маску и некую задумчивость во взгляде.<br/>
<br/>
— Обычно нет, — негромко произнес он, как-то непонятно на Стайлза посмотрел и поднялся на ноги. Затем кивнул ему и заключил: — Надо думать, правду говорят.<br/>
<br/>
И ушел по винтовой лестнице наверх.<br/>
<br/>
— И что бы это, мать твою, значило? — заорал ему вслед Стайлз и оглянулся на Кору, но та лишь пожала плечами.<br/>
<br/>
Питер внезапно высунул голову из-за перил, и Стайлз аж вскрикнул.<br/>
<br/>
— Рыбак рыбака, Стайлз, — ухмыльнулся Питер, будто знал что-то совершенно очевидное — что-то, что и самому Стайлзу должно было быть очевидно.<br/>
<br/>
Тот лишь раскрыл рот, гадая, что за игру вел Питер.<br/>
<br/>
Замешательство Стайлза лишь развеселило Питера еще больше, и он негромко рассмеялся, прежде чем снова скрыться наверху.<br/>
<br/>
Наблюдая за Корой, наблюдавшей за Питером, Стайлз увидел, что она казалась чем-то встревоженной. Заметив его взгляд, Кора резко бросила:<br/>
<br/>
— Что?<br/>
<br/>
— Твой дядя тот еще мудак.<br/>
<br/>
Да, она выглядела определенно встревоженной.<br/>
<br/>
— Ага, я... да, выходит, так.<br/>
<br/>
Занятно.<br/>
<br/>
Напряженно размышляя, он прокручивал в голове всю их беседу. Думал и гадал, пытаясь вспомнить, где же Питер мог проколоться.<br/>
<br/>
Осознав, что Кора сидит рядом молча уже двадцать минут, он подскочил.<br/>
<br/>
И вспомнил.<br/>
<br/>
Он решительно повернулся к Коре.<br/>
<br/>
— Что ты имела в виду под «и не у него одного»?<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Той ночью спалось Стайлзу не слишком сладко: он все не мог забыть о том, что открыла ему Кора.</p>
<p>«Не знаю, Стайлз. То, что он рассказал — правда, насколько я помню. Они с Дереком были очень близки. Питер оберегал стаю, он, как ты знаешь, был „левой рукой“. А еще параноиком, который выполнял грязную работу. Но вот сейчас... я вижу, почему ты считаешь его ненадежным рассказчиком.</p>
<p>Он смотрит на нас внимательнее.</p>
<p>Он слишком молчалив.</p>
<p>И вся история с Лорой просто бессмыслица. Пусть даже он и сошел тогда с ума.</p>
<p>Он не тот дядя Питер, каким я его помню. Который, когда я делала что-то наперекор маме, тайком забирал меня из дома и вел есть мороженое.</p>
<p>Он просто... больше не такой».</p>
<p>Стайлз нутром чувствовал, что Кора не лгала. Но, с другой стороны, ей было десять, когда она в последний раз видела Питера.</p>
<p>Он пытался рационально для себя обосновать, почему не стоит докапываться до этого чувства неправильности, почему это бессмысленно. Но продолжал возвращаться к одному и тому же моменту: с каким неподдельным ужасом Дерек воспринял новости о том, что Питер альфа.</p>
<p>Сейчас-то было предельно понятно, что Питер убил Лору ради ее сил. Но почему же тогда Дерек так удивился?</p>
<p>Дерека можно было считать каким угодно (по большей части угрюмым) но вот тупым он точно не был. И раз удивился, значит, Питер, которого он знал, был не способен убивать вот так направо и налево. В конце концов, если Питер всегда был таким же беспощадным, жадным до власти, мстительным и жестоким, как сейчас, безусловно, никого бы не удивило, что он убил свою племянницу.</p>
<p>Стайлза тянуло списать это, как сделали все остальные, на пожар, кому, потерю стаи, на Лору и Дерека, которые оставили Питера одного в Бикон Хиллс — но он не мог.</p>
<p>Дело в этой ухмылке — отвратительно знающей — что была на лице Питера, когда он бросил свой комментарий про рыбака.</p>
<p>Именно эта ухмылка и нашептывала его инстинктам, что с Питером Хейлом что-то не так.</p>
<p>И забывать об этом он не собирался.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Но в итоге пришлось.</p>
<p>Дерек объявился, как всегда, с минимальным количеством пояснений и максимально недовольным выражением лица.</p>
<p>Отец Стайлза с Лидией оба весьма неудачно повстречались с дараком, что для Лидии обернулось шрамом от гарроты на все еще функционирующей шее, а для шерифа — похищением.</p>
<p>Организованным чертовым дараком, который, вот сюрприз, оказался учительницей английского.</p>
<p>Стайлз сделал себе заметку на будущее: никогда не трахаться с Дереком Хейлом, потому что если до этого дойдет, значит, он окончательно съехал с катушек.</p>
<p>А потом — вишенка на торте — заболела Кора. Ее тошнило, она потела и задыхалась так старательно, будто ей за это деньги платили. И Стайлз ни малейшего понятия не имел, как одновременно разобраться с похищением отца и предсмертным состоянием потенциальной подруги.</p>
<p>Сказать, что они жили в постоянном напряжении — значит ничего не сказать.</p>
<p>Даже у Питера, со всей его аурой таинственности, в глазах то и дело мелькало что-то специфическое, пока он вытирал Коре повлажневший от испарины лоб.</p>
<p>Но времени, чтобы зациклиться на том, что шептало ему внутреннее чутье, у Стайлза не было: отца все еще не нашли.</p>
<p>Так что усилием воли он забыл обо всем этом и приготовился к аду, в который непременно превратят его жизнь стая альф и мисс, мать ее, Блейк.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Только вот ад получился не совсем таким, как ожидалось.</p>
<p>Все члены стаи альф, исключая уже почившего Энниса, чтоб ему гнить в самых глубоких недрах Земли, оказались мертвы.</p>
<p>Абсолютно. Все.</p>
<p>Тела нашли в заброшенном городском перегонном цеху. Кто-то начисто снес огромную голову объединившихся в одно близнецов с чудовищных плеч.</p>
<p>Руки и ноги Кали разбросали по покрытой гравием земле, а в затылке ее торчала одна единственная начиненная аконитом пуля.</p>
<p>В Дюкалионе пули было две — по одной на каждый слепой глаз.</p>
<p>И какими бы зверскими ни были эти убийства, выполнили их очевидно быстро и с помощью высокоточного оружия. В стае все подумали на охотников.</p>
<p>Но Стайлз не был так уж уверен. Лишь в одном он не сомневался: настолько невероятной дичи он в своей жизни не видел. А ведь однажды ему пришлось сражаться с человеком-ящерицей.</p>
<p>Что еще невероятнее, спустя пару часов и Кора Хейл, и Дэнни оба чудесным образом поправились.</p>
<p>Никто не знал, почему, пока два дня спустя Крис Арджент не нашел изуродованное тело Дженнифер Блейк у корней гигантского пня (ладно, Дитон, «неметона»). Шесть ее пальцев валялись в траве возле тела, и все конечности были закованы в железные кандалы.</p>
<p>Эта находка также привела к тому, что Крис Арджент нашел отца Стайлза. Того заперли в погребе под пнем (пошел ты нахрен, Дитон) — и, как оказалось, он слышал крики Блейк, пока ту пытали.</p>
<p>Единственное, что ему удалось разобрать из ее отчаянных стенаний, были инструкции, как вылечить всех отравленных.</p>
<p>И, как ни странно, последний едкий комментарий, о том, что ее мучитель снова стал альфой.</p>
<p>На что, как услышал шериф Стилински, кто-то сипло ответил:</p>
<p>— Снова? Я и есть альфа. Я всегда был альфой.</p>
<p>После чего раздался резкий булькающий звук, а потом — тишина.</p>
<p>Две недели спустя Стайлз, увидев это конкретное показание в первом черновике официального отчета для полиции — как легко догадаться, черновиков было много, пока не удалось сочинить что-то лишенное сверхъественных элементов и правдоподобное — все понял.</p>
<p>Непонятно, как, или, черт возьми, почему, но понял.</p>
<p>И вспомнил это чувство неправильности, пробравшееся в ту его зону мозга, которая отвечала за Питера.</p>
<p>Так что пока отец в целости и сохранности снова уплетал втихаря пончики, а все терроризировавшие их враги были мертвы, Стайлз решил, что вот теперь-то можно и зациклиться.</p>
<p>И, черт возьми, так он и поступил.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>— Привет, Дерек. Принес тебе продукты, чтобы выразить свое сожаление насчет того, что эта сучка так с тобой обошлась, а также донести мысль о том, что в твоей квартире нет ничего съедобного и мне это не нравится.</p>
<p>Дерек взглянул на него хмуро, но отошел в сторону, пропуская в лофт.</p>
<p>На кухне Стайлз принялся лениво разбирать сумки, сначала убрав часть продуктов в холодильник, а потом перейдя к тем, которым было место в шкафу.</p>
<p>Дерек все это время сидел за барной стойкой и пялился.</p>
<p>Ну, считай, лед разбит.</p>
<p>— Дерек, можно маленький вопрос? — Стайлз схватил упаковку с мясной нарезкой. — Питер ест конфеты от «Reese’s»?</p>
<p>Тот взглянул на него озадаченно.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— «Reese’s», ну ты знаешь, конфеты такие. Они ему нравятся?</p>
<p>Дерек прищурился и сложил руки на груди.</p>
<p>— Нет, — медленно ответил он, — он вообще не любит арахисовую пасту. А почему ты спрашиваешь? — он наклонился вперед, опершись о столешницу.</p>
<p>Стайлз в ответ сунул себе в рот кусок ветчины и спешно заверил:</p>
<p>— Да так просто! — и снова занялся холодильником.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Стайлз постукивал ручкой, не отрываясь от книги про оборотней-альф, которую он «одолжил» у Дитона, и старательно не глазел на Питера, расположившегося у Дерека на диване.</p>
<p>— O kurwa! — воскликнул он, вперившись взглядом в страницу.</p>
<p>Мать твою господи.</p>
<p>— Co jest nie tak? — спросил Питер, отвлекшись от своего чтива.</p>
<p>— Mówisz po polsku, Peter?</p>
<p>— Tak*.</p>
<p>— А на других языках говоришь?</p>
<p>Услышав вопрос, Питер задумчиво склонил голову.</p>
<p>— Хм, да, вообще-то. На русском и немецком, знаю немного чешский и итальянский, — он закрыл книгу. — Ну и что там тебя так взволновало? — он поднялся со своего места и подошел к столу, за которым сидел Стайлз.</p>
<p>— Да ничего, — тот спокойно закрыл книгу и начал собирать вещи. — Я тут просто просматривал старые списки альф и наткнулся на парочку фоток стаи девятнадцатого века, которая очень — очень любила близкородственные союзы.</p>
<p>Питер тут же скривился.</p>
<p>— Ага, вот и я о том же, — ухмыльнувшись, Стайлз закинул на плечо рюкзак и распахнул входную дверь. — А, и знаешь что? Те волки на фотках — клянусь, один из них просто вылитый ты!</p>
<p>И едва он выскочил за дверь, как в нее с грохотом ударился стул.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Стайлзу удалось откопать старый школьный альбом выпускного класса Бикон Хиллс 98-го года.</p>
<p>Он принялся листать его, пока не нашел, что искал: можно сказать, провал американской образовательной системы. Единственный иностранный язык, предлагавшийся тогда к изучению, был — ага, вот он.</p>
<p>С фотографии школьного общества почета испанского языка смотрел на него и ухмылялся подросток Питер Хейл.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>— Дерек, а как Питер одевался до пожара?</p>
<p>— Какого хрена? Не смотри так на меня, Стайлз! Ладно, он носил одни костюмы, все, проваливай.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>— Какой кофе он предпочитает?</p>
<p>— Стайлз, я вообще-то моюсь сейчас — и нет, не смей входить! Ладно, с тремя ложками сахара — а теперь пошел вон!</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>— Он занимался каким-то спортом в школе?</p>
<p>— Баскетболом и лакроссом.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>— Вы были близки?</p>
<p>— Да, вообще-то, да. Он был моим лучшим другом.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Дерек устало потер лицо и вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Ну что ты еще хочешь, Стайлз?</p>
<p>Тот сел на журнальный столик перед Дереком и очень серьезно пообещал:</p>
<p>— Это последний вопрос, клянусь, Дерек. И клянусь, что не хочу причинить тебе боль. Но мне правда нужно знать.</p>
<p>— Что? — закатил глаза Дерек.</p>
<p>— Сколько людей было в доме в ту ночь?</p>
<p>Уточнять, в какую именно ночь, не пришлось — оба прекрасно знали и так.</p>
<p>Дерек сразу помрачнел, но что бы там на лице Стайлза он ни высмотрел, это подтолкнуло его тихо проговорить:</p>
<p>— Тринадцать. Мы с Лорой были на школьной дискотеке.</p>
<p>Стайлз выдержал приличествующую ситуации паузу, а потом легонько похлопал Дерека по плечу.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — он пошел к выходу, и уже в дверях обернулся: — Смотри, если когда-нибудь захочешь об этом поговорить, я прекрасный слушатель. Ладно, на самом деле, нет, но ради тебя я попробую.</p>
<p>Перед тем, как уйти, он успел заметить, как Дерек неуверенно кивнул.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Стайлз достал свою личную папку с документами по пожару у Хейлов.</p>
<p>Отряхнув метафорическую пыль с давно лежавших без дела отчета судмедэксперта и рапорта о поджоге, он в который раз поразился, насколько хреново тогда сработали в полиции. Серьезно, если ты берешь взятки, хотя бы попытайся это скрыть.</p>
<p>Он перелистнул на список погибших и проверил количество тел пять раз.</p>
<p>Двенадцать.</p>
<p>Двенадцать тел. Один человек признан без вести пропавшим, и еще один пострадал от ожогов.</p>
<p>Стайлз соскользнул со стула и развалился на ковре, раскинув руки и ноги.</p>
<p>— Ну что ж, пришло время вломиться в больницу, — задумчиво пробормотал он. — Охренеть можно.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Идиотом Стайлз не был, а потому даже не стал искать больничные карты в электронном формате: чтобы провернуть такое, нужен был логин и код доступа, которые легко отследить. Это могло бы стоить Мелиссе работы, и он был не готов — пока — пойти на этот шаг. Оставался только архив.</p>
<p>К счастью, нужная ему информация, скорее всего, и существовала лишь на бумаге: вряд ли в больнице настолько маленького города, как Бикон Хиллс, оцифровывали устаревшие и не слишком важные данные.</p>
<p>Взламывать систему — долгий и трудоемкий процесс, а вот вскрыть замок двадцатилетней давности получилось довольно быстро и легко. Стайлз дождался, пока ночной охранник Дуэйн отлучится на пять минут в уборную, и, аккуратно отперев дверь, поспешил скрыться внутри.</p>
<p>Следуя хорошо организованным указателям на рядах, он дошел до секции С — Х.</p>
<p>И, кто бы мог подумать, в самом начале буквы «Х» обнаружилась жирная стопка карт семьи Хейлов.</p>
<p>Стайлз перебирал папки, пока не добрался до нужной: Корделия Хейл, мать Талии и Питера.</p>
<p>Отметив про себя, насколько папка тонкая (ох уж эти оборотни), он открыл и пролистал до записей о рождении детей. Их было две. Одна в 1968-м, и еще — в 1981-м.</p>
<p>У Стайлза сердце пустилось вскачь, пока он читал вторую, за 81-й год. Закончив, он перечитал ее еще раз.</p>
<p>Вернув карту на место, он сделал глубокий вдох и дрожащими руками вынул с полки чуть правее еще две папки.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Пробраться в квартиру Питера было несложно — к счастью, обошлось без системы подземных тоннелей. Хотя с этого пафосного ублюдка сталось бы не солгать.</p>
<p>Но вот сидеть и ждать на диване, оказавшись внутри, было сложно.</p>
<p>По какой-то неведомой причине от звука поворачивающихся в замке ключей Стайлз успокоился.</p>
<p>Может, потому, что он знал, что случится.</p>
<p>Или, может, потому, что понятия не имел.</p>
<p>Может, и то, и другое.</p>
<p>— Ну здравствуй, Стайлз. Давно было не слышно твоего заполошно бьющегося сердечка, — Питер, держа в руках бумажный пакет с продуктами, пинком захлопнул дверь.</p>
<p>— Да, давненько, — согласился Стайлз.</p>
<p>Питер приподнял бровь и прошел в кухню.</p>
<p>— Не то чтобы меня и самого не привлекал легкий взлом с проникновением, но что ты тут забыл? Разве тебе не пора пойти заделать кому-нибудь ребенка или поругаться в интернете с незнакомцами — ну или чем вы там, молодежь, занимаетесь в эти дни?</p>
<p>— Ты все еще невероятный мудак, — фыркнул Стайлз.</p>
<p>— Ну вот, не очень-то приятно.</p>
<p>Стайлз облокотился о высокий кухонный стол и принялся наблюдать за тем, как Питер сортировал купленные фрукты и овощи.</p>
<p>— А я и не очень приятный человек, — тихо произнес он.</p>
<p>Питер замер с рукой над персиком и встретился с испытующим взглядом Стайлза.</p>
<p>— Что ты сказал?</p>
<p>Стайлз склонил голову и подумал о словах, которые Питер бросил в тот день и как они спровоцировали всю эту цепочку событий; о том, что это значит — что Питер разглядел Стайлза и его... скажем так, наклонности. Разглядел, как он препятствовал действиям властей, безразлично относился к возможным последствиям, заговаривал зубы, чтобы добыть нужную информацию, и заботился лишь об избранных, начхав на всех остальных.</p>
<p>Питер был прав — и Стайлз просто не видел всей картины.</p>
<p>Но сейчас он понимал, что тот имел в виду. Каково это по-настоящему знать другого человека и чтобы он в ответ знал тебя.</p>
<p>И ему это нравилось.</p>
<p>— Рыбак рыбака, Питер, — пожал он плечами.</p>
<p>На секунду на них опустилась абсолютная тишина, и Стайлз наконец увидел тень настоящего хищника.</p>
<p>Руки покрылись мурашками.</p>
<p>— Не понимаю, на что ты намекаешь, — спустя мгновение произнес Питер, снова идеально бесстрастный. А затем отвернулся и занялся чем-то за другим столом.</p>
<p>— А ты знал, что играл в баскетбол и лакросс? — без выражения задал вопрос Стайлз. — Знал, что любил очень сладкий кофе и ненавидел арахисовую пасту? Ты знал, что говорил на испанском и носил сшитые на заказ костюмы? Что вы с Дереком были друзьями и ты бы никогда в жизни не стал уговаривать его обратить ту девчонку?</p>
<p>Питер стоял неестественно прямо.</p>
<p>— Они списали все на эмоциональную травму. «Он пережил пожар и вернулся с того света — после такого невозможно остаться прежним!» — закатил глаза Стайлз. — Но самое смешное, что из-за травмы не меняются пристрастия, не пропадают знания — в том числе и языков, на которых ты когда-то говорил. И уж точно из-за нее не убивают свою собственную племянницу.</p>
<p>Питер обернулся и сложил руки — на лице строго выверенное равнодушие.</p>
<p>— К чему ты ведешь, Стайлз? Зачем бы еще я стал это делать, если не в припадке ярости или в погоне за ее силой?</p>
<p>— Помнишь тот день, когда я заявил, что ты похож на ребенка от родственного брака из девятнадцатого века?</p>
<p>Питер на секунду опешил.</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>— Вообще я тогда обнаружил совсем другое.</p>
<p>— Правда? В таком случае, впечатляющая ложь — я ничего не заметил.</p>
<p>Стайлз на это улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Да уж, я научился на своей ошибке, спасибо тебе. Но, ладно, на самом деле я нашел информацию об альфах. Ну, знаешь там, в чем они хороши, какие из них предводители, как они вообще появляются, — к концу голос его затих. — Так вот, что же я узнал? Что альфами не всегда становятся. Иногда ими рождаются — так называемые истинные альфы.</p>
<p>У Питера глаза заблестели.</p>
<p>Стайлз с бешено бьющимся сердцем затараторил еще быстрее обычного:</p>
<p>— Истинный альфа — это сила воли, воплощенная в реальность, — он осмотрелся вокруг. — Иногда для того, чтобы закалить волю оборотня, достаточно верного набора обстоятельств. Такая сила будет приобретенной, — Стайлз окинул взглядом крепко сбитую фигуру Питера. — А порой, очень редко, воля оборотня с самого начала столь сильна — это врожденное качество — что ребенок рождается уже альфой.</p>
<p>Глаза Питера сверкнули насыщенным багровым.</p>
<p>— Ты не лгал, когда говорил, что всегда был альфой, так, Питер? Твои глаза с самого начала были алыми, правда? — Стайлз обошел стол и встал перед Питером. — Не думаю, что ты убил Лору ради силы альфы или потому что был не в себе. Я думаю, ты убил ее, потому что она, чужак, вторглась на твою территорию, а ты в это время был одинок и уязвим.</p>
<p>Питер медленно выдохнул.</p>
<p>— Чужак — потому что до этого самого момента ты никогда в жизни не встречал Лору Хейл.</p>
<p>Протянув руку, Стайлз накрыл ладонью чистую от ожогов щеку Питера и встретил его непроницаемый взгляд.</p>
<p>— Ты не знал, что она твоя племянница, да, Дункан?</p>
<p>Услышав это имя, Питер толкнул Стайлза к стене напротив и впился ртом в его раскрытые губы.</p>
<p>Прикусив его нижнюю губу и зарычав, он запустил руки в растрепанные волосы Стайлза, который отвечал тем же: облизывал, и прикусывал, и всхлипывал во влажный умелый рот. Питер толкнулся вперед, прижавшись к нему крепким телом, и у Стайлза вырвался глубокий прерывистый стон.</p>
<p>— Ты хоть, — задыхаясь начал Питер, проведя языком по челюсти Стайлза, — представляешь, — облизал изгиб ушной раковины, — как давно я не слышал этого имени? — и снова накрыл его рот своим, трахая языком в одном ритме с плавными движениями бедер. — А от тебя так и вовсе.</p>
<p>Стайлз запрокинул голову.</p>
<p>— Тебя это нехило заводит, да?</p>
<p>Из потемневших глаз Питера смотрел хищник, ничего общего не имевший с оборотнем.</p>
<p>— Я захотел тебя еще на той проклятой стоянке, невероятный ты засранец, — он поднял обе его руки над головой и прижал запястья к стене, продолжая толкаться вперед, — учуял лишь намек на твой запах и сразу понял, что ты такой же, как я, — приник губами к пульсирующей жилке на шее. — Это твое стремительно бьющееся сердце, но не в страхе — господи, нет, у нас это никогда не страх — а в радостном возбуждении.</p>
<p>Питер засунул руку ему в штаны, требовательно накрыв ладонью вставший член, и Стайлз охнул.</p>
<p>— Хотел, чтобы ты стал таким же, как и я, во всех возможных отношениях. А ты мне отказал, упрямый мальчишка, — взгляд у Питера потяжелел, уверенными сильными касаниями он медленно гладил его член, продолжая шептать Стайлзу прямо на ухо: — Я знал, ты тоже это почувствовал. Ведь так, золотце? Про нас говорят, что мы вовсе ничего не чувствуем, но это не тот случай.</p>
<p>Стайлз откинулся назад, упершись в стену: щеки его горели красным, и он помотал головой.</p>
<p>— Мы чувствуем больше их всех. Видел бы ты себя — как ты плавишься в моих объятиях. Восхитительное зрелище, — Питер отпустил его член и поднес руку Стайлзу ко рту. — Плюй, — потребовал он низким, соблазнительным и полным обещаний голосом.</p>
<p>И Стайлз, удерживая зрительный контакт, плюнул прямо ему в ладонь. Питер резко отпустил его запястья и схватил за волосы, в тот же момент обхватывая влажными пальцами его член.</p>
<p>— Какое бесстыдство, золотце. Я одобряю.</p>
<p>Стайлз кончил, не отрывая взгляда от Питера и с его настоящим именем на губах. После — когда Питер его отпустил — Стайлз поменял их местами и, словно марионетка с обрезанными нитями, упал перед ним на колени.</p>
<p>Запустив руку ему в волосы и жестко протянув сквозь них ладонь, Питер мягко проурчал:</p>
<p>— О, да, Стайлз.</p>
<p>Тот не торопился: стянул с него штаны и достал из трусов член. Продолжая смотреть наверх, Питеру в глаза, Стайлз прикрыл веки и взял в рот головку.</p>
<p>Огромная когтистая лапа на его щеке направила его ниже; снова поднимаясь наверх, Стайлз втянул щеки, и от этого Питер издал самый настоящий стон.</p>
<p>— Детка, это было так по́шло... повтори-ка.</p>
<p>Стайлз ответил смешком и, не прерываясь. продолжил.</p>
<p>Работая ртом и рукой, пока губы не занемели, а горло не устало, он принялся облизывать яички и минут пять потратил на то, чтобы исследовать языком выпуклую вену, идущую по нижней стороне члена.</p>
<p>Стайлз прекратил лишь тогда, когда его оттащили за волосы. Расслабив и приоткрыв губы, он шумно дышал в ожидании инструкций.</p>
<p>— Сейчас ты возьмешь мой член в рот, солнышко, а потом я кончу тебе прямо в глотку. Это понятно?</p>
<p>Стайлз даже не стал ждать: насадился на член Питера, давясь, пока по лицу не потекли слезы, а в жадно сжимающееся горло не потекла сперма Питера.</p>
<p>Он проглотил все до последней капли, облизал губы и, закончив, показал абсолютно чистый язык Питеру.</p>
<p>Тот рывком поднял его на ноги и, благоговейно покрывая поцелуями дорожки от слез на его лице, прошептал:</p>
<p>— Стайлз, ты идеален. Создан для меня.</p>
<p>А потом взял на руки и понес в спальню.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>— Они меня никогда не понимали, — позже бесстрастно произнес Питер, перебирая мягкие волосы Стайлза.</p>
<p>Тот лежал у Питера на животе и после этих слов повернул к нему голову.</p>
<p>— Нельзя спрятаться, когда ты такой, как я: ребенок, да еще и окруженный оборотнями. У этого есть запах — металлический, острый, холодный. И ко всему прочему я родился альфой в стае, где уже был свой утвержденный наследник, — у Питера глаза начали светиться. — Талии никогда не нравилось делиться. Мы с Питером любили красть и прятать все ее игрушки, и это самое веселое, что я делал в детстве. Ну, самое веселое, что не сулило мне огромных проблем.</p>
<p>Стайлз свернулся у него под боком, и от этого движения простыни мягко зашелестели.</p>
<p>— Так что меня отослали к дальним родственникам в Европу. И натаскивали на то, чтобы я стал весьма специфичной «левой рукой», — в ответ на поднятые брови Стайлза, Питер мрачно хохотнул. — Такой «левой рукой», которая работает за деньги.</p>
<p>Стайлз прикинул, представив Питера во всем черном, рыскающего по Европе с арсеналом оружия и собственным наобором смертельных когтей.</p>
<p>И поежился от наслаждения.</p>
<p>— Спасибо тебе, кстати. За то, что сделал для Коры, — негромко произнес Стайлз. — Я знаю, ты не ради моего отца старался, но итог-то все равно тот же.</p>
<p>— На здоровье, — Питер лениво провел пальцем по его голому бедру. — Я понял, что привязался к девчонке. И к тебе.</p>
<p>Наступила уютная тишина.</p>
<p>— Ты все еще хочешь, чтобы я называл тебя Питер? — нарушил ее Стайлз. — То есть, его личность досталась тебе по воле случая, но я даже не знаю, что ты на самом деле про все это думаешь.</p>
<p>Питер замер, перестав гладить.</p>
<p>— Ты знаешь, меня на той семейной встрече даже быть не должно было. «Неподходящая компания для детей», — всегда говорили мать с Талией, — взгляд его стал отрешенным. — Но Питер меня позвал. А следующее, что я помню, это как дом, в котором я вырос, горит, а из-за решеток подвального окна на меня смотрит мое собственное лицо — мой брат.</p>
<p>Стайлз закинул ногу ему на бедро.</p>
<p>— Последними его словами были замечание о том, что я хреново выгляжу, и наказ убить тех, кто устроил поджог. Так я и поступил. Просто Питером быть оказалось легче — всегда было легче быть им.</p>
<p>Дункан Патрик Хейл, рожденный 28 октября 1981 г. в 20:37 (раньше Питера на целых две минуты), улыбнулся Стайлзу.</p>
<p>— Давай пока не будем усложнять, ладно, золотце?</p>
<p>— Как скажешь, Питер, — сонно согласился Стайлз, уткнувшись ему в шею, — как скажешь.</p>
<p>*— Вот же блядь!<br/>
— Что не так?<br/>
— Питер, ты говоришь по-польски?<br/>
— Да.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>